


New Years

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, happy holidays yall yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: It's nearing the end of the year and Arthur comes to visit Albert.





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> hello?? my first m/m smut bc I would literally die for these two and they need to bone...hard... pls..
> 
> I hope y'all like this!! Let me know what you think!  
> ((again this is my first time doing this, so if I did something wrong pls let me know!! but also like don't be mean about it thanks.))

Arthur arrived at Albert’s house just as the day was coming to an end, knocking gently against the door. Albert hurried over with a grin and pulled the door wide open. Arthur smiled softly, tipping his hat and stepping inside, brushing a thin layer of snow off his jacket.

There was a fire burning in the hearth, the strong smell of pine, and the sound of wood cracking as the flames licked each log. The small house was quiet and dimly lit, but the lanterns gave off a calm orange glow, casting light and shadows onto every surface. Albert was comfortable with just being alone in his house, but now that Arthur was here, the home felt infinitely warmer.

“You burn that pine tree?” Arthur asked, pulling off his gloves and laying his coat over a chair.

Albert nodded and placed his hands on his hips as he turned his head to the fireplace. “Yes. I didn’t want it to go to waste. Been too cold to get firewood.”

The outlaw nodded and looked around. “I’ll chop you some firewood tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Albert exclaimed, shaking his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Arthur chuckled and his intense eyes, glowing from the light and amusement, stared right into Albert’s. “You don’t have to. It’s my pleasure. I wouldn’t want you to freeze.”

His heart was beating roughly in his chest and Albert thought maybe he’d start having to take deep breaths just to calm down. Sure, maybe that was a little too dramatic, but Albert had a major crush on Arthur and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Arthur walked further into the house and looked around. “So, what have you been up to, Mr. Mason?”

Albert swallowed his thoughts and buried them deep. “Oh, just the usual. I’ve taken some more pictures, but they aren’t very good.”

The man turned back to stare at him once again. The look he gave him was one of doubt. “Mind if I see ‘em?”

Albert nodded and went to retrieve the photos, allowing Arthur to look through the quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. As he flipped through the photographs, Albert searched around his home and grabbed a couple beers he had set aside.

“These are really good, Mr. Mason.” Arthur mumbled quietly, his lips brushing against the rim of his bottle.

A frown pulled Albert’s lips and his brows furrowed. “Are you sure?”

The man nodded and turned his eyes to him, smiling. “Sure. I ain’t no professional, but I like them.”

“You’re too kind.” Albert smiled, embarrassed at Arthur’s words. Anyone could say those same words and it would affect him as much, but with Arthur, he couldn’t help but feel flustered by the man and his soft spoken praises.

And yet, Arthur shook his head and put the pictures down. “Nah, I’m just honest.”

Albert hummed and took a sip of his beer, watching the man beside him. “Well, thank you, nonetheless.”

The fire continued to warm the home as the night dragged on, the men drinking more alcohol and chatting quietly. Arthur would chuckle softly and Albert would laugh at something funny the man had said. They talked of plans for the new year, which was only hours away. And as the fire’s light glowed against Arthur’s face and neck, Albert couldn’t help but stare.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur’s lips pull into a tight smile, so he looked up. Perhaps he’d been drinking too much, Albert always had a low tolerance for alcohol, but something felt different as he looked at the man beside him.

Arthur leaned forward slowly, his hand coming up to graze against Albert’s neck and before Albert could process what was happening, their lips touched. Arthur pulled away just as quickly as he had kissed him, but he didn’t stray too far.

Albert didn’t move and neither did Arthur. They sat there in a comfortable silence, although, Albert could only hear his blood rushing to his ears. The man moved back in, his lips parting and his tongue sliding over Albert’s lower lip. Albert gasped in response which caused Arthur to hum in amusement as he gained access.

The bed creaked loudly as Albert laid on his back and Arthur followed over him. Instinctively, Albert reached up and grabbed a hold of Arthur’s shirt, timidly curling his fingers against the fabric.

Albert’s heart was pounding - _thundering_ \- in his chest. Arthur’s hand went around to his lower back and pulled him closer. This wasn’t something Albert was used to but he wasn’t about to stop. With Arthur’s tongue in his mouth and his fingers inching under Albert’s shirt, they’ve already gone too far and there was no going back.

The bed groaned under their weight and there were small creaks every time Arthur moved. There was also the sound of moaning and Albert wasn’t sure if it was him or Arthur, but by how deep and husky it was, he assumed it was the man towering over him. Albert’s moans were soft and breathy and Arthur knew just how to coax them out of him.

Arthur slipped his other hand over Albert’s pants and between legs and that caused him to gasp, fidgeting and moaning as his hand found the outline of his cock. “M-Mr. Morgan.” Albert cried out, attempting to push against the large palm.

“Please,” Arthur breathed out, pressing his lips against the corner of Albert’s mouth. “Call me Arthur.”

Albert closed his eyes and felt his cheeks burning fiercely. “Mr. A-Arthur. Please don’t tease me.”

Arthur chuckled at the ‘mister’ added to his name but he smiled gently and nodded. His lips were on Albert’s again and his hands started working at his pants, tugging them off his waist. And when Arthur took off his pants, Albert felt his heart leap into his throat. Was he ready for this? Probably not, but what would the harm be?

After a few moments of Arthur leaving to go grab something, he came back with a bottle of what Albert assumed was cooking oil. Arthur began preparing himself and Albert both physically and mentally, whispering sweet words to calm the nervous man beneath him. Arthur pulled Albert’s knees up and against his waist. “Are you ready?” Arthur whispered quietly, below his ear.

Albert felt the tip of the mans cock against him and he took a shuddering breath. “No, but there’s no use in turning back.”

“I’ll be gentle, Mr. Mason.” Arthur smirked against Albert’s throat.

There was a pause and Albert didn’t have it in him to voice that he didn’t have to call him ‘Mr. Mason’ before Arthur pushed his cock inside him- slow and careful- smiling as Albert clung to him.

And when the tension and unease subsided, it was replaced by an odd pleasure that Albert had never felt before. Well, in the way he was experiencing right at this moment. Arthur began moving in and out, breathing heavily in the form of grunts. Albert’s lips parted and a moan slipped by at the sensation of Arthur moving against him.

Albert stared up at Arthur, watching his expressions carefully. The way his forehead creased and his brows furrowed, his eyes hooded and thick lips parted, his concentration unwavering. When his eyes met Albert’s, those lips pulled into a warm smile and he bent down, pressing them against Albert’s.

Their lips pulled and sucked as they kissed, tongues sliding over one another and Albert moaned loudly. As if spurred on by Albert’s noises, Arthur began thrusting faster although there was something gentle about his movements and the way his rough calloused hand slid over Albert’s thigh.

“Mr. Morgan.” Albert moaned, sliding his hand over the man’s cheek.

Arthur chuckled and leaned into Albert’s palm. “Arthur.”

After taking a deep breath and letting out a gentle whine, Albert slipped his hand behind Arthur’s head. “Arthur, right.” He smiled, pulling the man back down and capturing his mouth. His heart was still beating horribly in his chest, but it was steadier and he was feeling much more confident.

Sweat clung to his skin and the heat from the fire and the warmth of Arthur’s body was almost too much to bear. And then there was that creeping pressure that had him panicking. As if Arthur could tell, his slick hand slid over Albert’s torso and his fingers wrapped around Albert’s cock, gripping his lightly.

Albert’s cry caught in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to Arthur’s shoulders. It was hard to hold it all in- to keep from unraveling so soon- when just a simple and delicate touch from Arthur was all it took. He felt so _sensitive_ and Arthur was too familiar with this.

Before he could say a word though, Arthur silenced him by kissing him quickly while his hand began to work and his hips moved faster. Albert moaned loudly against his mouth, feeling his heart flutter when the man chuckled. Suddenly a hot warmth spread through him-and frankly- all over his waist and his fingers curled through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur smiles against him, thrusts a couple more times and then pulls out, groaning heavily. “Fuck.” He breathes out and Albert feels a wetness against the back of his thigh.

All Albert can do is lay there, catching his breath and waiting for whatever came next. What did come next? He opened his eyes and watched as Arthur laid down beside him and Albert almost expected him to ignore him- to roll over and fall asleep- but he did the opposite. Arthur wrapped his arm around Albert’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Mr. Morga-” He stopped himself and then smiled. “Arthur.”

Arthur smirked as he buried his face in the crook of Albert’s neck, his lips pressing tender kisses against his skin. “Yes, Mr. Mason?”

Albert chuckled and he slid his hand over Arthur’s cheek. “I suppose it’s only fair that you call me Albert.”

The man nodded and pulled back so he could get a good look at Albert. He moved forward and kissed him deeply once again, his chest rumbling as he moaned. And when he parted, his lips curled in a smile. “Alright, Albert.”

They were quiet for a while, listening to the crackling of firewood as their fingers danced around one others body. Albert took the chance to really take in Arthur’s features- the shape of his nose and the curve of his jaw, the creases around his eyes and the lines of his lips. Albert wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a man more handsome.

“Will you stay?” Albert whispered, breaking the silence with his thoughts spoken aloud.

Arthur’s eyes flickered to his and the corner of his mouth twitched briefly. As if he understood his meaning, Arthur entwined his fingers with Albert’s. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”


End file.
